NicolasADHill31
NicolasADHill31 (pooploop follower) Beginnings NicolasADHill31 joined 2b2tmcpe quietly late April of 2019 after being recommended various 2b2t related content on Youtube, finding the server through a server list sight. He also joined 2b2tbedrock.xyz for a short time before settling in 2b2tmcpe. He spawned in a hole at spawn trapped with another player who spawned in shortly after. He attempted to mine his way out by hand but got into a fist fight with the preciously stated player, dying and re spawning in a better location. He attempted to escape spawn a number of 5 times, the four time before dying from either another player or to the environment, at this time he did not know of /sethome. After getting about 5,000 blocks away from spawn he saw players talking of /home and set his first ever home dubbed "poopville" reflective of the condition of the base which was no more than a hole in the ground, shortly after he abandoned the base, traveling through the nether until he was around 12k on the x axis, this is where he began his first real base, Imperium Spart. First allies NicolasADHill31's first ally was a player who joined only a couple of weeks after himself named "Flopper". They had gotten in contact after Nicolas was getting bored being by himself and wanted to start playing with other people other than himself. He later invited another player named "Fitfan", but neither did much for the base. Soon, while constructing his base Nicolas noticed a player named "Centhion" advertising for a new group named XL, lead by HideXL and Imposter. Nicolas jumped at the opportunity, joining the discord and quickly establishing himself in the group at their 4k base, which as the name implies, was located at 4000 on the X highway. Though he didn't contribute much to the base he made some of his longest lasting allies through it, including ThinkAthlete, SurfaceNevada, Blenhiem, ZRaderX, and DaddySlongLegs. Post 4k After 4k was griefed by TurkeyWedgie and his other allies, Nicolas immediately started traveling through the nether to make another base with only one premise, make it ungriefable. Once he got around 100k out in the overworld he started work on this new base. Crater Point He named the base "Crater Point", based in a massive tnt crater, and also made out of mostly obsidian, the base was unable to easily be griefed in a way that would make it unrecognizable. Though there were actually many members in the base, none contributed as much as "ThinkAthlete" and "DaddySlongLegs", which along with Nicolas were the main three members of the base. The base was a huge success, being one of the biggest on 2b2tmcpe at the time it was made, but, unfortunately Nicolas, being inexperienced in anarchy at the time, invited multiple untrusted people due to their membership in XL. XL was not a stable group by any means and Crater Point was the only known base. Shortly after being promoted Nicolas left XL and officially cut off Crater Point from XL as the leaders didn't have coords to it. The base was later leaked by an unknown member to TurkeyWedgie in which he griefed the base, but true to its premise, it was still largely recognizable after the grief. Post Crater Point After the grief of Crater Point Nicolas didn't have much ambition on the server, he later joined Epsilon and was invited to the capital "Epsilon City" or "Alexzandria" as it was called later on, which he believes was the largest base on the server at the time. 2b2tbe Soon after the end of Crater Point Nicolas caught wind of a new server meant to "unite Bedrock Anarchy" called 2b2tbe. As Nicolas was bored with 2b2tmcpe after the fall of Crater Point he was excited for the new server. Though the excitement was large, he was still hesitant due to /home being confirmed to not be a feature of the server. He protested this and helped get it added to the server upon launch. Nicolas joined the hour the server launched, excited to play and excited to see the innovation of cross play the server would bring, but on launch day the server was unplayable so he waited until the next day to start. He got on and traveled around 5000 blocks to create a small base on top of a skeleton grinder he had made, however, he soon got tired of the constant bugs and instability the server brought with it and quit after only 2 weeks. Post 2b2tbe After 2b2tbe was created 2b2tmcpe's playerbase died and spread across the various other servers, most going to 2b2tpe which Nicolas never had interest in playing at the time, so, with nothing to do and nowhere to go, Nicolas took a long break from anarchy, finding a server named CrocMC in late July, later becoming admin, and now owning the server. Post-Break After 3 months of not touching any anarchy servers and focusing on Croc, Nicolas met a 2b2tpe player named "ChargingUV" who no co-owns Croc. He asked him if he played anarchy which Nick confirmed. Charge invited him to his dupe stash to get started on 2b2tPE, where he remains to this day. Termina In October, around a week after he joined and got equipped by Charge a player who was a friend of the previous owner of Croc and the leader of Termina, Byatt, asked Nicolas if he wanted to help create a base modeled after a town on Croc named "Camden". After finding a location they started making the foundations of the base, which would later become "New Camden", the largest member base in Termina History. This allowed Nicolas to become acquainted with the admirals of Termina. After an accidental tp of the player "RefinedSaten' the base was suicided and afterwards Nicolas and Tide15 were promoted to High Captain in Termina, and was later invited to the Capital. Current events Currently Nicolas is a Termina Loyal helping in the war against Cosmos. After being kicked from the team he leaked a base and vault to the Termina council, the griefing of which instigated the current Cosmos/Termina war also known as The Sequential War.